Sunset's Destiny
by Satsuko
Summary: Kagome is hurt very badly by her father and who's there to help?Why it's Koga. KogaXKagome.


**Sunset's Destiny**

**Summary: Kagome is hurt very badly by her father and who's there to help?Why it's Koga. KogaXKagome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but I do own Sesshoumaru's girlfriend!But I might not put her in...:(**

* * *

_Kagome defensively put her arms in front of her to protect herself._

_The whip made a 'crack' sound as it hit her arm,forming a cut that immediately started to bleed._

_About another hour of this,and it was all over._

_Her father went upstairs and put his whip away,locking himself in his room,probably planning what else to do to her if she disobeyed him again._

Kagome shot straight up,breaking a cold sweat."Oh,i-it was just a nightmare."She said in between pants.

It wasn't a dream or a nightmare.It happened when she was 15,but now she was 17 and hoping that her father forgot about that.

She looked down at her arm and saw the faint scar formed on her arm.Her chocolate brown eyes darting back and forth around her bedroom.

A clap of thunder caused her to jump out of compensation.The rain practically came crashing down onto the window panes.

Curling up into her blanket and covering her head with her pillow,she tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

.

* * *

****

"I'm still sleeping..."Kagome droned off.

Unable to find it,she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her chocolate brown eyes.

Kagome let her eyes harmonize with the light pouring in from the window,she found the off button.

Yawning loudly,she stood up and gingerly steadied herself.She treaded over to her private bath and locked the door behind her.

Kagome opened the cupboard and pulled out three towels.She covered the floor by the bathtub and placed the other towels on the counter.

Stripping herself of her clothes,she started the bath and descended into the warm water and efficiently scrubbed herself down.

About ten minutes later,she depleted the tub of its water and climbed out.Kagome fixed her hair up in a towel and encased her body with the other one.

Kagome exited the bathroom and exposed the contents that lied in her closet.Not knowing what to wear,she grabbed her favorite clothes and chucked them at her messy,unmade bed.

She slipped on her undergarments and looked at what she had laid out.A long sleeved maroon shirt and a black miniskirt.

Putting on the skirt and shirt,she took off the towel that dried her hair and quickly gave it a blow dry.

Kagome brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror."Perfect."She said,complimenting herself on a job well done.

She looked at the clock."Damn it!"Kagome cussed,darting down the stairs,only to grab a piece of toast from the kitchen.

"See ya Kags."Her father said,as Kagome ran out the door."See ya Kenzan."Kagome called her father by his first name ever since he had hurt her.

When she arrived at school,her lightly buttered toast was gone,(Aww...:( I liked the toast...)and she was greeted by her best friend Sango.

"Hey Sango."Kagome said,with a small smile.

"Hey Kags.How have you been?"Sango asked her,as they walked side by side into the school.

"Oh fine..."Kagome said,she didn't want to tell Sango about her dream.She hasn't even told her about the time she was beat by her father.

"Oh great.It's Kikiyo."Kagome said scornfully.Every time Kikiyo passed Kagome,she was always trying to rub it in her face.

The fact that InuYasha was her boyfriend."C'mon.Let's go this way."Sango said,pulling Kagome to another entrance.

"I hate that bitch!"Kagome uttered to herself."Who Kikiyo?"Sango guessed,knowing that she was right.

They headed to their lockers only to see Koga waiting by Kagome's.

"Hey Kagome."Koga said coolly."Oh,hi Koga."Kagome said,retrieving her books from her locker."Doing anything Saturday?"Koga asked her,probably hoping she would say that she was free.

"I'm busy."Kagome said,not even bothering to look at him.

"Oh.Well see you around."Koga said disappointed as he veered away from her locker.

Kagome didn't bother to hear what Sango had to say.She was too deep in thought.

_He just...gave up. _Kagome thought. _I feel like he's been avoiding me..._

* * *

****

She heard the familiar crack and felt the familiar pain as her father whipped her on the arm.

"Ow!"Kagome said,falling backwards which immediately shut the door."What did I do!?"Kagome cried out as her father whipped her incessently.

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek as some more followed.This hurt way more than the last time.

Kagome felt the familiar warmth trickle down her arms and legs as she was whipped repeatedly.

A while after,it was finally over.Kagome could do nothing but cry..She hated feeling so vulnerable.

After her father left the room,Kagome sprung up to her feet and thrashed out the door.She swore she passed InuYasha and the first place she was thinking of going was Sango's home,but she ended up at Koga's door.

She knocked quickly hoping someone would answer.The door opened and whoever answered it recieved a hug and their shirt getting soaked by Kagome's tears and blood."Kagome?"

* * *

Omg! I finally wrote a long chappie! Please read and review! I'll update when I get at least 4 reviews...I don't get many reviews... 


End file.
